


Second Dates

by IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket/pseuds/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's super senses give him a little insight into how Clint is..er...feeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Dates

Second dates are the worst.

Especially when Thor blows a crater into the city block that contained the movie theater you were going to go to.

Especially when you invite your date over to your place and completely forget that you haven’t picked up in over a month.

Especially when your dog won’t stop humping said date’s leg.

And  _especially_  when said date makes a joke about you replacing your dog and now you can’t get up from the couch because that would take this evening to an entirely new level of awkward.

Clint squirmed slightly, trying to subtly adjust his sweatpants. Of all the days to wear sweatpants, he  _had_  to choose today. Matt was walking around the apartment in a way that was a little disconcerting. He was looking around, but not actually turning his head. Clint knew about the radar sense of course. What kind of agency would S.H.I.E.L.D. be if they didn’t require vigilantes to register their activities? And what kind of lame-ass creep would he be if he didn’t utilize S.H.I.E.L.D.’s massive database to cyberstalk his date? Matt knew about Clint’s identity as well. No clue how.

“You, uh, wanna watch a movie?” Clint stayed on the couch, twisting awkwardly to see Matt running his hand along the kitchen counter.

“Not unless you have an audio guide edition,” Matt called back.

Whoops.

“Right, sorry.” Clint, you dumbass. Think of something else to talk about. “How’s the firm coming?” He tugged at his sweatpants again.

“Well, right now my job blows.”

Oh fuck. Was that word choice really necessary? Clint swallowed and covered up a wince as he shifted positions.

“Sorry, man.”

Matt shrugged, but he didn’t seem very bothered. In fact, he had a weird grin on his face. He ambled past the fridge, left hand trailing against it while his right hand held his cane.

“Oh, crap. I’m a terrible host. Do you want a beer? A soda?”

“Sure, whichever.”

“Well, I’m not drinking if you aren’t. That’s not a good idea for me.” Clint squirmed a little bit more, turning to see Matt bending down to pick something off the floor.  _Not_  helping.

“Here, flip a coin to decide.” He walked back towards the couch, and Clint hurriedly adjusted the crotch of his pants. Matt dropped the quarter into Clint’s hand.

“I’ll give you head.”

_What?_

“ _What?_ ”

“I’ll give you head, and I’ll take tails.”

“Heads.”

“Yeah, you get head.”

“No, it has an ‘s.’” Clint was practically sweating now. All of his blood had abandoned his brain in favor of his crotch.

“Does it matter?” Matt laughed.

“Yes. It matters.”

“Alright.” Matt shrugged. “I’ll give you  _heads._ ”

Well, that wasn’t that much better. Clint felt his dick twitch through his pants. He flipped the coin.

“It’s heads.” He swallowed.

“Beer it is.” Matt grinned. He crossed the room to the fridge and grabbed two bottles. He didn’t even have to feel around for them.

“You wanna sit?” Clint breath was shaky now. Matt stood by the couch, cane held in front of him with both hands.

“I’m alright.” He shrugged again. He began playing idly with his cane, rubbing up and down the top part of it like…like…

Clint stared in horror. This was it. He was going to cum in his pants like a goddamn teenager. Matt hadn’t even touched him. Clint hadn’t even touched  _himself_.

He heard a sort of snort from Matt. Oh my god, he was laughing. All of a sudden, Clint realised.

“You…You’re  _evil,_ ” he practically hissed. Matt laughed harder. “How long did you know?”

“As soon as it happened,” he choked out. “I heard the blood moving.”

“You  _heard-_ ”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t know everything about me.” He smiled. Clint groaned. This wasn’t helping him physically. Matt seemed to realize. “You want some help with that?”

“I…what?” Clint stared as Matt walked over to him, laying his cane on the floor as he sat down.

“Do you want some help with that?” He said it more slowly this time, leaning in. Clint managed a nod. His eyes slid shut as Matt closed the distance between their lips, and he felt a soft touch through his sweatpants. He shuddered as Matt rubbed at him. His hands felt strong but gentle. He moaned slightly as he felt Matt take his hand away, but he silenced him by deepening the kiss. His touch returned, this time slipping under the band of Clint’s boxers. Matt began steady strokes, and it didn’t take long for Clint to go over the edge.

“Holy Fuck.” He sighed as he felt the release. Matt stroked him gently until he had finished cuming, then brought a messy hand to his lips. Clint groaned as he watched Matt lick his fingers clean.

Second dates are the best.


End file.
